tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Skill
Servants under the system are attributed with various Skills that reflect the abilities they had in life, or sometimes those granted by the specific class container in which the Heroic Spirit was placed in. __TOC__ Class Skills Existence Outside the Domain is a Class Skill of the Foreigner class. A skill that gives the ability to exist outside of their natural reality. The skill allows for the Servant to exist within this reality somewhat, whether that means extending a tentacle through or manifesting themselves some other way. It also would work the other way, allowing the servant to access the other reality in which the Outer God resides. Magic Resistance ( as "Anti-Magic") grants protection against magical effects. Differing from the Resistance effect that merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. Presence Concealment localized as "Obfuscation" is the capacity to hide one's presence as a Servant. It is a common Class Skill of the Assassin class. Riding as "Dragoon"}} is a Class Skill of Rider and Saber-class Servants, denoting the ability to ride mounts and vehicles. Rider-class Servants will typically possess a high rank. It is said that dragon type mounts are an exception, requiring a different ability other than Riding. Territory Creation as "Area Creation"}} is a Caster-class Skill. It is the Skill to build a special terrain that is advantageous to oneself as a magus, such as for the purpose of collecting mana. True Name Discernment is a Class Skill of the Ruler class of Servants where status information such as one's identity, Skills, and Parameters are automatically revealed to the owner of this Skill when directly encountering a Servant. Personal Skills Aptitude for Slaughter (Tools) is a Skill possessed by Heroic Spirits fitting the Assassin or Berserker classes. Implements used will gain a plus modifier in their damage dealt against humans. Charisma is a composite Skill consisting of a person's charm as well as the natural talent to command or unify an army or country. Increases the ability of allies during group battles. A rare talent, and an ability inherent to Servants of the Saver class. Conceptual Improvement is the special right and unfair advantage of improving any tool, at any given time or place. A bow becomes stronger, a sword becomes sharper, an ax becomes heavier, etc. Divinity is the measure of whether one has Divine Spirit aptitude or not. At high levels, one is treated as a mixed race of a Divine Spirit, and the level declines when the Heroic Spirit's own rank as a Monster or Demonic Beast raises. It can also decrease due to one's dislike for the gods. Those who have A Rank Divinity or above has reached the Throne of Gods. It also has an effect which reduces special defensive values called 'purge defense' in proportion to the Divinity's Rank. It can break through Skills such as and . Evaporation of Sanity is a Skill that denotes that one's reasoning is disappearing, making it impossible to keep any secrets. High-Speed Divine Words is a Skill that assists with magical incantations via a power to activate Thaumaturgy without the use of Magic Circuits. The language of the Age of Gods, back when words played a heavy role in spellcasting. As such, it is a power long lost by modern magi. It is particularly useful for direct attack magic. Instinct is the ability to instantly identify “the best personal course of action” during combat. Because this Skill allows for the prediction of trajectory, it is possible to avoid attacks from firearms. Living Image is a fusion of and . The user can cloak themselves in the 'image' of what they are said to be to enhance their attacks. Mana Burst (Shadow) , otherwise known as Mana Burst (Shade), is a special type of Mana Burst granted to those who wield Cursed Gear-type Noble Phantasms. In a way, it works similarily to Monstrous Strength. It is impossible to get an EX rank in this skill. Mana Burst (Water) , otherwise known as Mana Burst (Azure), is a special type of Mana Burst that is formed by infusing mana and releasing a watery aura. Users of the opposite element, Mana Burst (Flame), may be put at a disadvantage depending on the rank of the Mana Burst (Water) skill. Monstrous Strength is a Skill that temporarily grants a rank-up to one's Strength parameter for a time limit determined by the ranking of this Skill. This Skill is borne from the holder's nature as a monster or Demonic Beast. Natural Born Genius is a Skill that shows one who has unparalleled natural knowledge. Allows the use of most Skills, excluding those inherent to the body (such as Divinity) or ones unique to particular heroes, at the proficiency of A~B Rank. Single-Mindedness is the ability to immerse oneself in something, exhibiting a superhuman degree of focus.